Danza entre senbons
by Rossetto-chan
Summary: despues de una larga mision estaba más que feliz de regresar a su casa, sin embargo porque todo tenia que ser tan complicado? y es más porque tenia que venir a enamorarse justo en este momento? y especial porque de el?
1. Chapter 1

Holas!!!! es un gusto estar por estos lares ^^, vengo a presentarles mi nuevo fic, es el primero de Naruto que posteo y espero que les guste y de veras me gustaria muchisimo saber su opinion y/o critica.

sin más vueltas los dejo con el fic....

por cierto los persojanes de naruto no me pertenecen lamentablemente, sino que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

aclaracion (NA:...) nota de autora, aunque nohabra más que una sola... jejeje pero por la dudas se los aclaro

* * *

Capitulo 1

Por fin en casa

Definitivamente era la última vez que aceptaba una misión tan larga y tan difícil. Quien la mandaba a ella a aceptar algo así? Sin embargo era por culpa de sus malditos celos, si era demasiado celosa como para permitirse el verlos juntos, pero a decir verdad que hija no estaría celosa de que su padre anduviese con otra mujer? Y además que esa mujer fuera la más odiosa de todo el país del fuego? Y también una de las más lindas (según su padre claro esta). Ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba muy bien como había terminado en aquella situación. Bueno tal vez si lo recordaba…

Flash back…

Son estas horas de llegar? –pregunto una mujer de cabellos rubios y ondulados, que le llegaban hasta el cuello y unos ojos azules profundos. Era su imaginación o había un brillo malvado en ellos?

Sin embargo quien era esa mujer para decirle a que hora debía ella volver? Nadie, absolutamente nadie, o por lo menos pensaba eso en ese momento.

Disculpa? –dijo una joven pelinegra, de salvajes cabellos largos con un notable tono sarcástico en su voz –me perdí de algo?

Tu padre y yo estábamos muy preocupados por ti pequeña –dijo con un tono melancólico mientras note como sentado a su lado estaba definitivamente estaba su padre, un hombre de mirada dura y aspecto bastante imponente.

Tenia que ser un chiste, verdad? No podía ser cierto… o si? Definitivamente era un chiste de muy mal gusto.

Disculpen que insista… pero ya tengo 20 años!!!! Me parece que ya tengo la edad suficiente para llegar a la hora que se me plazca… no les parece? –dijo con cierta impaciencia.

Pero mi corazón –dijo la mujer rubia con lagrimas en los ojos –como puedes ser tan dura con nosotros… nosotros que solo queremos lo mejor para ti.

Si, esa había sido la gota que rebalso el vaso, maldita cínica mujer… mentirosa, embustera!!!! Quien iba a creerle semejante mentira? A claro un hombre cegado por el amor… que pequeño detalle, y que pequeño detalle que justo ese hombre fuera su padre.

Después de una hora de regaños por parte de este, la pelinegra subió a su habitación y cero la puerta de un golpe seco guardando lo esencial en su mochila y se fue por la ventana a la torre de la hokague a pedir una misión suicida o cualquier misión que la mantuviera lejos de esa horripilante rubia de ojos azules. Si no hubiera tomado clases de canalización de la ira (que no estaban dando mucho resultado) ya que sino hubiera destruido su casa en menos de un segundo, si su fuerza monstruosa era lo único que compartía con su tía Tsunade, además de su mal humor y un gusto particular por las apuestas a pesar de su corta edad.

Fin del flashback

Ya faltaba poco, unos cuantos kilómetros más y podría ver las puertas de la aldea, ese par de puertas que tanto había ansiado ver, y con las que se soñaba cruzándolas todas las noches.

Llego0 en menos de lo que había pensado, era de noche y estaba todo muy tranquilo, había un par de guardias en la entrada, pero suponía no iban a ser un gran obstáculo.

A medida que se iba acercando comenzó a distinguir las figuras de dos hombres, uno de ellos era alto, llevaba un pañuelo en su cabeza con el símbolo de la aldea, y un palillo de madera o algo por el estilo en su boca. Además tenía cabellos y ojos de color caramelo. Mientras que el otro era de más o menos la misma altura que el otro, tenía una cicatriz en su rostro y una banda en su cabeza con la insignia de la aldea.

Aterrizo en la puerta y se disponía a atravesar cuando la interrumpieron dos voces.

Alto ahí –dijo uno de los shinobis –identifícate.

Mi nombre es Kira y soy una kunoichi por si no lo habías notado –dijo un poco ofendida por el comentario del chico palillo y señalando la bandana que llevaba en su cabeza –estoy cansada y lo único que quiero ahora es tomar un ducha y acostarme en mi mullida cama!!!!

Lo sentimos –dijo el otro shinobi –rutinas.

Suspirar, solo eso podía hacer, después de todo ellos solo estaban haciendo su trabajo. No le dio mucha importancia al altercado y se dirigió camino a la oficina de la Hokague, era a quien más había extrañado durante toda su misión.

Tsunade!!!! –grito llena de emoción la pelinegra abrasando a una muy sorprendida rubia, y en el trascurso desparramando todos los papeles que se encontraban en el escritorio de esta.

Mi pequeña!!! –dijo Tsunade muy emocionada con verla –cuanto tiempo sin verte…te tomaste mucho tiempo por lo que veo, vaya has crecido mucho!!! Cuanto paso? Dos o tres años desde la ultima vez que nos vimos?

Dos años, cuatro mese y 15 días exactamente… pero quien cuenta el tiempo lejos de su casa? –dijo a manera de chiste, (NA: si vamos al caso la respuesta era… dos años, cuatro meses, 15 días, 12 horas, 25 minutos y 30 segundos desde la ultima vez que nos vimos… pero tampoco iba a asustar a su tía, verdad? Jeje) –hablando de casa, dime que esa odiosa mujer se fue, te lo ruego!!!

En realidad lamento decirte que no se fue nada –dijo suspirando cansinamente –créeme ahora entiendo tu motivo, si te hubieras quedado un poco más de seguro su funeral hubiera sido hace rato.

Bueno le dejo los reportes de misión Tsunade-sama –dijo sacando un pergamino y entregándoselo, para luego adoptar una pose recta –por cierto, necesito donde dormir.

Quédate en mi casa esta noche, luego podrás comenzar a buscar algún departamento.

De acuerdo –dijo sonriente –gracias.

xxxxx

Definitivamente no había nada que le gustase, o muy chicos o muy grandes, o muy baratos o muy caros, porque debía ser tan exquisita al momento de elegir?

Pero que bonito día hacia! El cielo estaba despejado y el sol se sentía como una caricia en el cuerpo, todo ese ambiente la hacia sentir relajada y la adormitaba un poco. Comenzó a saltar por los techos hasta llegar al bosque donde busco un árbol que diera buena sombra y se recostó en sus raíces y siguió observando el diario entre sus manos. Poco a poco dejo que el sueño la venciera para terminar durmiendo profundamente con el diario en su rostro.

xxxxx

Cuanto más tardara Kakashi-sensei?! –se quejaba a gritos un rubio hiperactivo, ganándose como recompensa el golpe de su pelirrosa compañera.

Ya Naruto!!!! –decía totalmente fuera de si la pelirrosa –ya tenemos demasiado con el usual retraso de Kakashi sensei como para además tener que aguantarnos tus quejas.

Hola! –decía un extremadamente calmado peliplata.

OTRA VEZ TARDE!!!! –dijeron al unísono Naruto y Sakura.

Bueno es que me perdí… --pero no lo dejaron continuar con su excusa.

SIEMPRE LA MISMA EXCUSA… YA ESTAMOS CANSADOS DE SU IRRESPONSABILIDAD!!!!! –dijeron nuevamente los jóvenes.

Bueno… empecemos con el entrenamiento –dijo sin darle mucha importancia a las quejas de sus alumnos—para calentar quiero que den 50 vueltas, y luego harán 50 dentadillas.

Y usted que hará sensei? –Pregunto Naruto observándolo –de seguro que leyendo esos libritos suyos ¬¬.

¬¬ Hare como que nunca escuche eso –dijo su sensei en respuesta –bueno que están esperando… a moverse!

xxxxx

Un kunai había rosado so rostro haciendo un leve corte. No se inmuto mucho, estaba demasiado cómoda y adormecida como para prestarle atención al pequeño insecto que la molestaba, su chacra no emanaba maldad así que no había de que preocuparse, a pesar de que era un chico bastante peculiar, e insistente.

Que quieres –dijo bostezando –no se molesta a las personas que están durmiendo, que nadie te lo dijo antes?

Quien eres y que haces en nuestro campo de entrenamiento?! –dijo el rubio. Si definitivamente ese chico era muy particular, a pesar de estar rondando los 15 o 16 años, tenía una actitud bastante infantil, y era muy hiperactivo ya que andaba saltando y gritando por todos lados.

Naruto!!!! –dijo la chica pelirosada apareciendo mágicamente detrás del chico y dándole un fuerte golpe que lo llevó a destrozar en su trayecto unos tres o cuatro árboles.

Hola Sakura! Buen golpe –dijo animadamente la pelinegra poniéndose de pie con el diario todavía en su mano –definitivamente mi tía te esta enseñando muy bien.

Tía? Así que tu eres la sobrina de Tsunada-sama, no? –dijo el peliplata desde la rama de un árbol.

Así es, y por lo que se eres el famoso copy-ninja no? Hatake Kakashi –dijo con cierto interés en su tono de voz.

Y que nadas haciendo por aca? –pregunto Sakura animadamente.

Descanzando ^^ y buscando un lugar donde vivir u.u –dijo mostrando el diario que llevaba en su mano.

mmm… ahora que lo mencionas, en mi mismo edificio hay un par de departamentos en venta o alquiler, como prefieras –dijo Kakashi con una mano en su mentón para dar a entender que estaba pensando.

Perfecto. Me daré una vuelta entonces, los veré luego –contesto para luego desaparecer en un torbellino de pétalos blancos.

Era bastante iluminado, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, el costo estaba bastante bien, después de todo si había servido el ahorrar por tanto tiempo. Debía admitir que tenía una vista genial de toda la aldea, sin mencionar que estaba lejos de su casa. Su casa, que problema, tendría que ir a buscar sus cosas, sus muebles, todo. Por lo que tendría que cruzarse con su padre cara de piedra, y con la arpía disfrazada de corderito tierno.

Suspiro, que más daba? después de todo seria la ultima que los vería, verdad? Ya que ni loca volvería por esos lados. Ella había ganado, así que para que dar tantas vueltas.

No tardo en ponerse en marcha hacia su casa, entro lo más tranquilamente sin hacer mucho ruido. Se sorprendió de ver todo tan cambiado, diferentes colores en las paredes, diferentes adornos, cortinas muebles… se habría equivocado de casa? Era imposible, es verdad el hecho de que un poco desorientada, pero tampoco como para confundirse de casa, o si?

Subió las escaleras observando las fotos que había colgando en la pared, fotos de su padre y su mujercita nueva. Le revolvió un poco el estomago todo eso, sin embargo siguió su camino y se sintió mucho mejor al saber que su cuarto seguía exactamente como ella lo había dejado.

Bueno por lo menos no irrumpieron en mi espacio –pensó para ella misma mientras buscaba sus maletas para empezar a empacar su ropa. Una vez hecho eso, saco unas cajas que había guardado por ahí, para empezar a poner fotos y demás cosas que había en su habitación. Encontró una foto familiar de cuando ella era pequeña. En ella se encontraba su bella madre de ojos del color zafiro, al igual que ella y cabellos negros largos y ondulados, y su sonrisa, tan bella. Como la extrañaba, le hacia mucha falta, verla sonreír siempre le había dado cierta paz y calma, también había tenido la oportunidad de compartir misiones con ella. Su madre era una de las mejores Ninja medico de la aldea, casi tan buena como su tía Tsunade. También se encontraba su padre, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo había dos personas más, un niño un par de años más grande que ella, de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones al igual que su padre y una nena pequeña de cabellos rubios y ondulados y ojos zafiro.

Bien ya era momento de partir, se colgó uno de loas bolsos tomo la caja con uno de sus brazos y la maleta con su mano libre y se dispuso a salir.

Cuando paso por uno de los cuartos le pareció escuchar una voz familiar, se asomo un poco ocultando se chakra, y pudo observar a una mujer rubia hablando con un ave.

Como puede ser que una niña pequeña les cause tantos problemas?! –decía enfadada la rubia al ave, la cual solo la miraba con un poco de miedo –por le amor de dios, tan solo tiene 10 años, no me importa lo que tengan que hacer pero encárguense de ella.

Y si la matamos? –dijo el ave en respuesta sin imaginar que iba a recibir una negativa departe de la rubia.

No, tal vez pueda servirnos, créeme, sino no la hubiera dejado vivir desde un principio –

Siguió su camino tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y salio de su casa con un mal presentimiento, había algo que no andaba bien, en realidad nada anduvo bien desde que esa mujer había entrado en su vida, pero quien era en realidad aquella rubia? Y que era lo que les estaba ocultando?

* * *

espero que les haya gustado esta primera entrega y como dije arriba me gustaria muchisimo que se tomaran un tiempito para dejarme su parecer, eso me dara más animos de continuar ^^

desde ya muchas gracias y nos leemos la proxima ;)

Rossetto-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

De vuelta a la rutina

Era de mañana y el sol comenzaba a filtrase por la ventana de una habitación cayendo justo sobre el rostro de una linda joven de cabello negro. Poco a poco y con un poco de pereza Kira comenzó a desperezarse en la cama, estirándose hasta quedar observando el techo, si necesitaba un poco de pintura, y no era lo único, habría que arreglar varias cosas para que su hogar por fin terminara de complacerla del todo. Tal vez un color manzana o algún tono pastel le vendría bien a la habitación. Ya se tomaría un tiempo luego para los detalles y esas cosas.

Se levanto y corrio las cortinas permitiendo el libre paso del sol, se dirigió al baño y se quedo observando su reflejo por un tiempo. No había cambiado mucho en este tiempo fuera. Sonrío y abrió la llave de la ducha, dejo correr un poco el agua mientras se quitaba la ropa. El agua caliente la relajaba, desde muy pequeña era muy difícil sacarla de la bañadera, de la misma manera que era muy difícil meterla en un principio.

Que difícil había sido su día de ayer cuando accidentalmente se cruzo con su padre, mientras terminaba con su mudanza. Había visto a su padre sorprendido muchas veces, pero nunca de tal manera, al principio fue como si hubiera visto un fantasma y hasta se había puesto pálido. Luego recupero un poco la compostura para saludarla calidamente y con una sonrisa, sin embargo el broche de oro fue cuando se entero que su preciosa hija se iba de casa. Que mala suerte que no tenía una cámara en mano, su expresión era algo para guardar definitivamente.

Salio del baño envuelta en una toalla, se seco el pelo y luego se vistió con una bermuda de jogging gris claro y una musculosa deportiva blanca. Tenia ganas de entrenar un rato con Sakura, hacia tiempo que se conocían, desde que Sakura había comenzado su entrenamiento con Tsunade y se habían hecho grandes amigas, ella era un persona dulce a pesar de tener esos arranques de furia hacia su compañero, que hace poco había comprobado con sus propios ojos. Hacia rato ella había dejado atrás su infantil amor hacia Sasuke o por lo menos eso tenía entendido Kira. Pero lo que se preguntaba era quien tenia en sus manos el corazón de la pelirrosa, tal vez luego se lo preguntaría.

Salio de su casa camino a la torre de la Hokague, tenia intenciones de comentarle su reciente descubrimiento acerca de su queridísima madrastra.

No tardó en llegar y se sorprendió mucho de ver a un par de jounnins entre ellos estaba Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura y el chico de pelo color caramelo que se habían encontrado al llegar a la aldea. Los saludo para luego acercarse a Shizune.

Tengo que hablar con Tsunade –dijo sin rodeos.

En este momento esta ocupada Kira-chan, tiene que darles una misión a los jounnins que están esperando –dijo Shizune con una sonrisa aunque se la notaba algo cansada.

De que se trata? –le pregunto con una amable sonrisa.

Siendo sincera no estoy segura –dijo revisando unos papeles –al parecer estas incluida tu también, menos mal que estas aquí, sino Tsunade-sama me hubiera matado.

En ese instante salio Tsunade con cara de pocos amigos, y los hizo pasar inmediatamente a su despacho. Una vez que estuvieron todos adentro, incluyendo a Shizune con un pergamino en su mano.

Bien Tsunade-shishou –dijo Sakura comenzando –cual es nuestra misión?

Bien… al parecer un informante que se encuentra en la aldea de la luna llena (NA: no se si existe en la serie… pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió) encontró un grupo de secuestradores y ninjas desertores –dijo en un cansado y agotador tono, como si decirlo le pesara mil toneladas –no estamos seguros de la veracidad de los hechos pero tienen a una niña…

Una niña? –pregunto Naruto un poco confuso –que tiene de importante una niña como para que un grupo de ninjas perversos la quieran?

Bueno… es que esa niña oculta un secreto… uno que solo su familia sabe y que se transmite de generación en generación –dijo obersevando a Kira para luego pasear su mirada en los demás presentes.

Que clase de secreto? –pregunto Kakashi con su despreocupada voz.

Bueno… eso es algo que no puedo revelarles –dijo seriamente –la cuestión es que hay que rescatar a esta niña lo antes posible, Kira tengo entendido que tu estuviste en la aldea de la luna llena.

Así es –asintió.

De seguro debes tener contactos que puedan ayudarnos –

Supongo que si –dijo un poco dubitativa, había algo en aquella misión que no cuadraba, una niña? Un secreto familiar? Porque todo le sonaba tan familiar?

Perfecto partirán lo más pronto posible, dentro de una hora a más tardar –

Todos los shinobis asintieron y se retiraron. Antes de dirigirse cada uno a preparar su respectivo equipaje acordaron encontrase en la puerta de la aldea para partir.

Estaba frente a su mochila, sabía que no podría llevar demasiado, coloco un par de ropas y comida, también una gran cantidad de armas que podrían serle de utilidad como explosivos. Una vez terminado su equipaje se sentó en cama, aún le quedaban unos minutos antes del horario fijado. Observo nuevamente la foto antes de salir por la ventana.

Sakura no tardo en empacar, ella era una renombrada Ninja medico, por lo que la mayor parte de su equipaje contestaba de medicinas y vendajes, además de armas y otra muda de ropa. Tampoco olvido empacar su tienda y una bolsa de dormir. Hacia tiempo que quería volver a dormir bajo las estrellas, el hospital casi no le había dejado tiempo de realizar misiones, últimamente había estado ocupada incluso hasta para entrenar.

La noche había caído rápidamente y ni siquiera tenían la mitad del recorrido realizado. Decidieron acampar cerca de un lago de aguas cristalinas que habían encontrado a mitad del bosque.

Iré a buscar leña –dijo Sakura una vez que había terminado de poner su tienda.

Te acompaño –dijo Kira con una sonrisa mientras bajaba de la rama en la cual se encontraba recostada.

Acaso no pondrás tu tienda? –le pregunto Naruto con curiosidad al ver solamente cuatro tiendas en vez de cinco.

Prefiero dormir en plena naturaleza –dijo en respuesta mientras se encaminaba junto con Sakura al bosque.

Caminaron por bastante rato, recogiendo pequeños trozos de madera. Las envolvía un incomodo silencio, algo raro entre ellas, que siendo tan amigas hasta en los silencios se sentían bien.

Puedes dormir en mi tienda –dijo Sakura tratando de comenzar una conversación con la pelinegra que se encontraba bastante distraída recogiendo ramas.

No te preocupes –dijo mostrándole una calida sonrisa –de veras me gusta dormir en plena naturaleza, supongo que mi ultima misión me acostumbro a ello.

Quien creas que sea esa niña? –pregunto una confundida Sakura con un deje de preocupación.

No lo se –respondió con sinceridad Kira –pero esperemos llegar a tiempo… bien, creo que es suficiente, no?

Si –dijo ya con más animo emprendiendo el camino de regreso.

Oye Sakura… –

Que sucede? –

Dime, hay alguien que te interese? –pregunto sin muchos rodeos y provocando un sonrojo en la pelirosa.

Por qué lo dices? –pregunto nerviosamente.

Curiosidad –respondió riendo –por tu reacción deduzco que si hay alguien que te interesa, pero ya hablaremos de eso luego.

Hasta que llegaron!!! –gritaba un eufórico Naruto mientras corría en dirección de las chicas –me muero de hambre!!!

Deja de quejarte tonto! –decía la menor de las kunoichi comenzando una nueva discusión con su compañero.

Lamentamos la tardanza Kakashi –dijo Kira para notar que todavía no sabia el nombre del Ninja de pelo caramelo –aún no se tu nombre.

Genma, Genma Shiranui –dijo con una sonrisa de conquistador en su cara.

Kira –dijo en respuesta la pelinegra, sin caer en los encantos del joven Shiranui y tratando de encender la fogata.

Quieres que te ayude? –le pregunto Genma acercándose.

No gracias –dijo en respuesta cuando lo logro encender después de un tiempo –bueno nos falta un largo trayecto… va a ser un viaje largo,.

Cuan largo? –pregunto Naruto sentándose frente de la fogata.

Bueno supongo… que unos dos días más –dijo pensativamente –dependiendo de nuestro paso, claro esta.

La cena se desarrollo de manera tranquila, bueno lo que se considera tranquilo con un Ninja rubio hiperactivo de compañero. Al terminar de arreglar un par de detalles de la misión los ninjas se fueron a dormir.

Segura que no quieres entrar? –le pregunto Sakura señalando su tienda.

No te preocupes –dijo Kira sonriéndole y saltando a la rama de un árbol. No pudo dormir durante toda la noche. A pesar de estar en un ambiente tranquilo, y sin nadie acechando tenia una extraña sensación en su ser, que le jugaba en contra.

Saltando de la rama en la cual se encontraba aterrizo con gran destreza tratando de no hacer ruido. Se dirigió al borde del río, a una parte alejada del campamento. Necesitaba tranquilizarse de alguna manera, y que mejor que nadar a en un lago bajo un manto estrellado y con la luna como tu guardián.

Se quito la ropa que llevaba puesta y la dejo a un lado del lago, también había llevado una toalla para secarse al salir.

Hundió un pie primeramente, el agua estaba bastante fría pero podría soportarlo. Es más había soportado temperaturas inferiores. Una vez sumergida completamente se dejo estar por un tiempo bajo el agua, hasta que sus pulmones pidieron a gritos un poco de aire. Quedo flotando en el lago mientras observaba el firmamento sobre ella, adoraba como se veían las estrellas en el medio del bosque, tan claras y grandes. El cielo se veía majestuoso y a la misma vez inalcanzable. Daba una sensación de vértigo por momentos y de que nunca sería capaz de llegar a tocarlo.

Sin embargo algo interrumpió su tan añorada conexión con la naturaleza, el viento susurraba su nombre, el agua le advertía de una presencia. Había alguien a la orilla del río esperando por ella. Se sumergió por completo nuevamente y cerro los ojos concentrándose en conectarse con la naturaleza a su alrededor. Tratando de sentir todo a su alrededor. Era una chica. Tal vez Sakura.

Salio del agua y se dirigió al borde y definitivamente allí se encontraba Sakura, quien le arrojo la toalla. Se cubrió el cuerpo y se acerco a ella.

No puedes dormir? –pregunto con una voz serena y calmada.

Supongo que tu tampoco –respondió Sakura un poco confundida—o acostumbras a nadar en medio de la noche en todas tus misiones.

Solo cuando algo me preocupa, o para relajarme –contesto tratando de no alarmar a la chica.

Que es lo que te preocupa? –pregunto observándola con curiosidad.

Supongo que necesito relajarme un poco después de la ultima misión –fue su respuesta aunque había un poco de duda en su voz, cosa que noto la pelirosa –supongo que esta misión me preocupa, hay un sentimiento de inquietud en mi interior, aun no se que es pero ya lo descubriré.

Estas acostumbrada a pasar tiempo con la naturaleza, verdad? –pregunto sonriendo.

Me encanta, supongo que lo herede de mi madre –dijo riendo mientras se vestía nuevamente –cuando era pequeña acostumbrábamos a acampar, va a dormir al aire libre, solo con un par de bolsas de dormir, y nos quedábamos horas y horas observando las estrellas hasta que nos quedábamos dormidas.

Deben haber sido hermosos momentos –

Los mejores –dijo mientras tomaba la toalla en sus manos y comenzaba a caminar –vamos Sakura! Que esperas será mejor que vayamos a dormir, sino tu sensei me va a regañar mañana.

Es verdad –dijo siguiéndola de cerca. Sin embargo Kira paro en seco y se quedo observando a ningún lugar en particular.

Sucede algo? –pregunto Sakura en un susurro.

Ve al campamento y mantente alerta, iré a investigar –dijo Kira antes de desaparecer en un remolino de pétalos blancos.

La pelirosa llego rápidamente al campamento y se adentro a la carpa, cerro los ojos y aumento sus sentidos Ninja al máximo en espera de alguna señal.

Kira apareció nuevamente en alguna parte del bosque alejada del campamento. Observo a todos lados, pero no se notaba nada fuera de lo normal. Se acerco a un árbol y lo toco, susurro unas palabras que nadie pudo escuchar. Y una ráfaga de viento soplo en ese instante. Fue como si el árbol le transmitiera pensamientos.

Nos buscabas mocosa? –pregunto un sujeto a sus espaldas. Se giro y frente a ella había un sujeto de cabellos desordenados y color marrón como la tierra, sus ojos eran penetrantes y amenazantes, pero nada que Kira no allá visto antes, incluso le llego a parecer inofensivo. Aún así sabia que guiarse por las apariencias nunca era buena idea. El hombre traía una marcara cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, una mascara parecida a la de Kakashi.

Nos conocemos? –pregunto tranquilamente Kira observando cada detalle de su oponente –porque me pareces conocido pero no recuerdo de donde.

Veo que tiene mala memoria princesita –dijo con un deje de ironía en su voz.

Ya me acuerdo quien eres –dijo con gracia en su rostro –ya te derrote una vez, que te hace pensar que esto será diferente, por cierto… odio que me digan princesita!!! Como si fuera de cristal.

Que lastima p-r-i-n-c-e-s-i-t-a –dijo remarcando la palabra –porque esta vez no estoy solo.

El perrito viene con el rabo entre las patas –se burlo –no puedes solo y traes a tus compañeritos, que vergüenza.

De la nada aparecieron dos ninjas más, una mujer de cabellos rubios, cortos y desordenados; y un joven de más o menos la edad de Naruto con el pelo igual a la mujer y con pecas en el rostro.

Tres contra uno, que valientes –

No va a ser necesario que ellos intervengan porque yo sola me encargare de ti –dijo la mujer rubia lanzadose en la dirección de Kira con un kunai en la mano. Trato de cortarle el cuello, pero de una rápida maniobra Kira desvío el ataque y le quito el kunai de la mano para pasar a darle un rodillazo en el estomago con increíble fuerza (muy parecida a la de Tsunade) y luego pegándole una patada en el rostro que la enterró en el suelo agrietándolo.

Eso es todo lo que tiene? Ni siquiera estoy calentando –dijo en tono burlón.

Ambos muchachos se tiraron para golpearla, el joven le lanzo un par de shurikens que Kira esquivó por lo que se clavaron en el árbol, aunque una de ellas le rozo en brazo izquierdo. Por detrás apareció repentinamente el enmascarado con una katana, dio una estocada en modo horizontal que esquivo agachándose y haciendo una voltereta en el aire hacia atrás, aunque giro para darle una patada en el estomago y luego arrojar unos kunais para dejarlo clavado en el árbol.

Entonces salieron unas raíces del suelo y se enredaron en su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse. La mujer rubia apareció frente a ella con una sonrisa y la katana de su compañero en mano, le hizo un tajo en el pecho. La espada la rozo sin hacerle ninguna herida de gravedad, las raíces que habían salido para sujetarla se habían desvanecido y la había dejado libre.

Me canse de jugar –dijo poniéndose seria y acabando con la rubia frente a ella –alguien más quiere intentarlo? No? Bueno me voy.

Desapareciendo en un torbellino de pétalos blancos Kira dejo a sus contrincantes en el medio del bosque.

Llego sin mucho esfuerzo al campamento donde una preocupada Sakura se encontraba sentada al lado de la fogata.

Te encuentras bien? –le pregunto al ver que estaba herida.

No es nada de gravedad por suerte –susurro para que nadie los oyera –crees que puedas encargarte?

Claro no hay problema pero entremos a mi carpa –sugirió Sakura –quítate la parte de arriba así puedo curarte y recuéstate.

Sakura hice unos movimientos con sus manos y una energía azul las envolvió, luego las acerco a la herida de Kira comenzando a sanarla. En menos de lo pensaba la herida se había cerrado. Sin embargo Kira tuvo que cambiarse la ropa para no levantar sospechas a sus compañeros, después de contarle todo a Sakura pensaron guardarse lo ocurrido como un secreto hasta no estar seguras de nada.

Kira busco entre su equipaje y encontró una musculosa de tirantes negra, sobre ella se puso su chaleco jounnin, además se dejo las calzas que tenia y ajusto sus herramientas. Una vez lista salio de la tienda y se subió a la rama del árbol tratando de conciliar el sueño de una vez por todas.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capi :) porfa dejen reviews!!!


End file.
